


Sleepy Bois Oneshots (And possibly Dream Team too)

by AnotherOphelia



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Parent Phil Watson (Video Blogging RPF), Sleepy Bois Inc as Family, Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 19:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29639574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnotherOphelia/pseuds/AnotherOphelia
Summary: This is my book from Wattpad, now cross-posted here! First time writing on here so I'll try my bestThis is a collection of Sleepy Bois one-shots and other cc one-shots. No smut, only fluff, and maybe some angstThere is swearing, but that's sort of a given. Not all chapters will be posted here, since I'm not very proud with most of them
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dream SMP Ensemble & Sleepy Bois Inc., Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & TommyInnit & Phil Watson
Kudos: 4





	Sleepy Bois Oneshots (And possibly Dream Team too)

**Author's Note:**

> First time ever posting on here, so it might not be the best

Tommy was currently shivering under his thin coat as he and Techno trudged through the thickening snowstorm. The snowflakes swirled in front of Tommy's face, and a cold wind tore against him, making him grimace. Techno was still walking as quickly as when they started across the taiga to the village, not noticing Tommy slow as the cold chilled him. The village was still a few miles away at least, leaving probably a couple of hours of walking ahead of them. Tommy really didn't think he'd make it that far.

It felt like an eternity later when Techno ducked beneath a lone spruce tree and finally said something. "With this storm, it'll take us way too long to walk there today. We can wait here until the storm clears or if that takes too long, wait until tomorrow. Sound good?" Tommy gave a stiff nod and sat with a thud against the trunk of the tree, still freezing cold. Techno gathered some sticks and attempted to light them for a small fire, but since it was snowing, the sticks were too damp. Dave sat next to Tommy in defeat, tugging his red cloak around himself. The snow was still swirling out from under the branches of the tree, clouding any sign of the village.

Tommy had long since lost the feeling in his toes and fingers, and his teeth were beginning to chatter. He pulled his knees up to his chest, resting his chin on them. This trip was meant to be quick and easy, just a trip to get potatoes and other food from the nearby village. The weather had been clear and warm back at home, so Tommy wasn't wearing warm clothes, unlike Techno. But then again, Techno's normal clothes weren't exactly summer clothes anyway, that cloak alone could be a blanket on Tommy's bed.

Tommy felt his eyes begin to drift shut, still shivering quietly. Maybe when he woke up it would be good weather and they could finally finish this stupid trip and go home. He barely noticed the hand on his shoulder before he was asleep. It must have been only a few seconds before the hand shook Tommy awake. "What the fuck, Techno?" He sounded hoarse and awfully tired. Techno just sighed. "You're freezing, come here." Techno lifted up one side of his cloak and tugged Tommy under it. He proceeded to tuck the cloak around him and sit back with a sigh. Tommy just hummed. "You could have done that while I was asleep." Techno gave an incredulous snort. "First of all, you'd wake up and curse me out and second of all, you shouldn't fall asleep while you're practically freezing to death, you might not wake up again." Tommy rolled his eyes. "Thanks anyway, dipshit." Techno gave a chuckle. "Glowing praise right there." Tommy just sighed and leant against his arm, slowly warming up.

After a few hours of boring chatter, dozing, warming up and waiting for the storm to clear, the last snowflake fell. Techno had been dozing quietly next to Tommy for the past half an hour, so Tommy was the first to see the snow stopped falling. He wriggled out from under Techno's heavy arm and stood, rubbing his arms to wake them up again. He stuck his head out from under the branches, seeing the clouds were slowly clearing and it wasn't just as freezing as it was before. He glanced back at Techno, who was slowly slumping sideways without Tommy to prop him up. Tommy had a great idea to wake him up and stepped out from under the trees.

Tommy carefully shaped the snowball, his hands beginning to go numb again. After deciding that the snowball was just right, he ducked under the branches again. Techno had stopped slumping sideways but was awkwardly slumped against the tree. Tommy took careful aim and chucked the snowball. He immediately turned and bolted out from under the tree, acutely aware that Techno could easily catch up. After only a few steps, Tommy heard a shout of surprise and anger. "TOMMY! I'LL KILL YOU, I SWEAR!" Tommy just sprinted harder as Technoblade charged out from under the tree, preceding to chase Tommy the rest of the way to the village.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed :]  
> \- Ophelia


End file.
